Yakusoku no Faito
Yakusoku no Faito (約束のファイト) is the 60th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on December 1, 2002. Synopsis The final match of the World Cup quarter finals is about to begin. Former friends-turned-enemies Kouya Marino and Wang Hu will face off. Will the two fulfill their promise? Will Kouya restore his friendship with Wang Hu or will the latter remain ruthless forever? Plot The episode begins with Crush Gordon announcing the next match between Wang Hu and Kouya before shifting to Jirou eating red bean buns made by Kouya while talking with him. Later, Kaoru goes to her teammates to tell them that she had found a nearby workshop for Kyousuke to fix Shooting Phantom. However, the workshop is owned by the Manganji Group. Then Kyousuke and Kuroudo meet Takeshi at his waiting room, and Kyousuke asks the latter if he can use the workshop since it is the nearest to the arena. But Takeshi refuses in suspicion of being of help in defeat him by his assistance. But Kyousuke truthfully tells him that is not the case. Takeshi then questions why he wants this for him. Kuroudo tells Kyousuke to forget about it and leaves the laboratory after desperate pleas. Kouya visits the Si Xing Hu Tuan at the front door of the team's waiting room. He recalls them, especially to Ma Liang about his promise to Wang Hu in episode 53. Kouya is about to enter the room but Ma Liang stops him since Wang Hu is still being aggressive. After Kouya leaves the place, Ming Wu meets with the team and informs that Wang Hu must become the World Cup champion in order to change the course of Gear Fighting. Ming Wu adds that he himself will be the leader and legalize the destruction of Crush Gears, as well as the GFA being removed from the Crush Gear scene. Ma Liang then asks that what will happen if Kouya bets Wang Hu. Ming Wu replies that Kouya will join him and participate in underground tournaments such as Gear Pancratum just as he did to Cain and U-YA. Ming Wu added further that Yuhya Marino and Takeshi Manganji declined his offer to join underground tournaments. He also orders Lan Fang to place a detonating wheel to Tigeraid that will be activated via a remote control. Before the match starts, Kouya notices that Wang Hu is not in the opposite zone when the former is going to step into the ring. The absence of Wang Hu leaves Crush Gordon and the spectators in wonder. Suddenly a loud scream is heard from inside the arena, much to Crush Gordon's fear. It is actually Wang Hu who enters the arena and rushes into the ring in a tigrish manner. At the start of the match, Kouya releases Garuda Phoenix in a normal way. At ringside, Lilika and Jirou are concerned about Kouya not using Shining Sword Breaker. Back at the match, the two Gears start to clash. Later, Tigeraid hits Garuda Phoenix and Wang Hu says "Kill! Kill! Kill!" during which the Gear bounces in the center of the ring and attacks Garuda Phoenix, causing the latter to almost get thrown out of the ring until it gets back in. Again, Tigeraid bounces in the ring's center before it rapidly punishes Kouya's Gear inside the ring. Kouya then recalls his first match with Wang Hu and their promise that their fight in the ring is still considered friendly. As the battle continues, Kuroudo notices that Kouya is playing smart by absorbing all of Wang Hu's attacks and letting Tigeraid run out of battery power since Wang Hu plans to destroy Garuda Phoenix. He also commented that if Wang Hu uses Huchaobinji without having enough power, Wang Hu will not be able.to destroy Garuda Phoenix and the Gear will avoid Tigeraid's attack. The first round only has 30 seconds remaining. An infuriated Ming Wu tells Wang Hu to use Huchaobinji (Fighting Tiger Killer Paw), which the latter does. Time runs out when Tigeraid is just about to attack Garuda Phoenix which leads to the round ending in a draw. Kaoru then asks what happened to Garuda Phoenix, where it is actually thrown out of the ring (and is undamaged as stated by Lilika). During the intermission, Gina makes a phone call to Lilika after researching for another Gear workshop since Takeshi refused Kyousuke to use his. Ironically, the nearest workshop is in the woods which is located far away from the arena. Kouya is looking at the Si Xing Hu Tuan side, where Ma Liang restrains Wang Hu who keeps on saying "Kill! Kill! Kill!" while Lan Fang and Li Chun try to calm Wang Hu down. Soon, Ming Wu tells Lan Fang to equip the special detonating wheel to Tigeraid, and he holds the remote in his back while laughing maniacally until the episode ends. Trivia * In the teaser for this episode, Kouya says "Oh yeah!" after his typical "Keep your eyes on the prize" ending per teaser. He excitingly tells the viewers to watch his intense match against Wang Hu. *Ming Wu calling Ma Liang weak is a reference to episode 55 * After Wang Hu jumps to the ring, he is replaced with a picture of a white tiger jumping in mid-air which signifies Tigeraid's true power. * In the Filipino dub of the episode, Wang Hu says "Laban, laban, laban, laban!" which means "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" due to censorship. * During the footage of Wang Hu being the World Cup champion, you can actually see the disintegrated forms of Garuda Phoenix as well as the Gears from the semifinalists (in order of appearance: Shooting Phantom, Black Garuda Eagle and Gaiki). *The second time Garuda Phoenix was thrown out of the ring after the time expired. The first one is in episode 29. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)